Noite de tempestade
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Os exilados de Erebor são surpreendidos por uma tempestade de verão que assusta as crianças e traz revelações de vida. Gen.


Noite de tempestade

O dia fora escaldante, abafado ao extremo, o sol inclemente deixando o interior das tendas ainda mais quente e opressivo. Parecia não haver ar suficiente nem mesmo no lado externo.

Apenas um ano após o ataque de Smaug, o Estupendo, os refugiados de Erebor ainda estavam longe de chegar às Montanhas Azuis, local onde havia sido um reino anão de outrora. Sua raça sempre era recebida com desconfiança e hostilidade. Aquele verão era o primeiro que os anões passavam longe de sua querida montanha, fora do abrigo da pedra fresca.

Fez tanto calor durante o dia que o tempo virou à noite, e uma tempestade de verão atingiu o acampamento onde dezenas de refugiados se abrigavam. O vento era tão forte que parecia ser capaz de arrastar as frágeis tendas, raios riscavam os céus em linhas trêmulas, chuva caía do céu como cascatas e relâmpagos transformavam a noite escura em dia num clarão de poucos segundos. Numa das tendas, três crianças se apertavam, abraçadas em apoio mútuo.

Thorin sentiu até o chão estremecer com a proximidade do trovão. O barulho fez a pequena Dís estremecer e agarrar-se ao irmão com ainda mais força, tão apavorada que os soluços se intensificaram. Frerín também se aproximou dos dois. Thorin podia sentir que o pequeno não queria que o mais velho pensasse nele como covarde, mas os olhos do irmão traíam sua apreensão a cada clarão de raio cruzando os céus. A verdade é que Thorin também estava angustiado.

Obviamente Thorin já passara por tempestades antes. Mas era uma coisa ver a borrasca quando se estava seguro e abrigado dentro de uma montanha, onde o barulho dos trovões não disparava seu coração e o cruzar de raios não podia atingi-lo. Nenhum anão em sã consciência escolheria sair num tempo assim. Mas os exilados de Erebor não tinham um lar ou uma escolha.

— Shh, _namadith_, não precisa ter medo. — Thorin fazia movimentos suaves nas costas da irmã, tentando acalmá-la. — Trovões e relâmpagos são só barulho e luz. Não vão machucar você.

Dís não respondeu, e Thorin ia falar mais palavras desse tipo quando um novo trovão fez a pequena se enfiar totalmente entro do casaco do irmão. Do seu lado, Thorin viu Frerin olhar para cima, os olhos inquietos, o semblante tenso. Thorin gostaria de acalmar os dois.

Naquele momento, ele se lembrou da mãe de seu pai, a esposa do rei Thrór. Thorin era ainda menor que Dís quando uma tempestade assim atingiu Erebor, e aquele barulho todo assustou o pequeno príncipe. Mas ele não queria que ninguém pensasse que ele estava com medo, pois isso não era digno de um anão, muito menos um príncipe. Então ele só ficou encolhido, olhos fechados, esperando tudo se acalmar. A avó pôs uma mão no ombro dele.

— Não tema, pequeno. Estamos seguros na montanha.

Thrór arrematou, de olho no neto:

— Nós não precisamos ter medo. Os elfos, esses sim, devem temer. Pois um único raio será capaz de arrasar Greenwood. A floresta inteira pode se consumir em horas. Mas a rocha sobrevive. A rocha sempre sobrevive. Por isso Mahal nos deu as montanhas.

Thorin justificou:

— Mas é tão barulhento…

A avó sorriu:

— É apenas Mahal trabalhando em sua forja. Ele está lá em cima, batendo com o martelo em sua bigorna, tão forte, dando forma a metal. Às vezes uma faísca escapa e vem cair na terra. O fogo ameaça os elfos e os homens. Mas a rocha, meu querido Thorin, a rocha sempre sobrevive. — E então ela o abraçou, e o pequeno Thorin quase sumiu entre os grandes braços dela. Mas nunca mais ele teve medo de tempestades.

Thorin sentia saudade da mãe de seu pai.

Um outro estrondo de trovão fez Thorin voltar ao tempo presente. O corpinho de Dís estremeceu e ela soluçou contra o irmão mais velho.

— Irmã, o que você acha que é esse barulho?

Ela cochichou, aterrorizada:

— Dragão…

A resposta quase quebrou o coração de Thorin. Sua irmãzinha ainda tinha medo que o lagarto de fogo voltasse. Ela não se esquecera do terror daquele dia. Ele também não se esquecera. Nem jamais esqueceria.

Ele rebateu, para animá-la:

— Não, claro que não é aquela lagartixa. Esse barulho é outra coisa.

Dís ergueu a cabeça, o rosto banhado de lágrimas e perguntou:

— Não?

— Não — garantiu Thorin. — É Mahal em pessoa que está fazendo esse barulho.

Thorin viu Frerin se aproximar para ouvir. Os olhos azuis de Dís se arregalaram de espanto e ela encarava Thorin, imaginando que o irmão pudesse estar lhe pregando uma peça. Frerin parecia pensar a mesma coisa.

— O rei Thrór me disse — garantiu o rapaz. — Quando Mahal está trabalhando na sua forja, batendo o martelo com força na sua bigorna, fazendo joias ou moldando o metal. Às vezes algumas faíscas escapam e caem aqui na terra. Por isso o barulho é tão alto e por isso tem essas luzes.

— É? — fez a menina.

— É, sim — reforçou o mais velho. — E se amanhã você olhar uma nova estrela no céu, é algum diamante que ele esteve polindo. Nenhum anão deve ter medo de Mahal. O Criador é sábio e sempre olha pelos _khazâd_.

Dís sussurrou:

— Por que ele não espantou o dragão?

Thorin hesitou:

— Acho que ele tentou nos ensinar uma lição. Ainda estamos aprendendo que lição é essa.

— _Nadad_, eu queria voltar para casa.

— Eu também, _namadith_, mas não podemos. Mas vamos encontrar um lugar. _Khazâd _são como a rocha. Eles sobrevivem.

Frerin repetiu:

— Como a rocha.

Thorin se virou para o irmão, e um relâmpago iluminou o rosto do menino. Os olhos castanhos do mais novo tinham uma fina camada d'água, olhando para o céu com apreensão. O mais brincalhão dos três irmãos se mostrava pálido, e a mão que tentava reconfortar Dís estava trêmula.

Foi aí que Thorin se deu conta de duas coisas: seu irmão relaxado, cuca fresca e pregador de peças, estava tão apavorado quanto sua irmãzinha. Frerin fazia um grande esforço para esconder, mas ele estava frágil e vulnerável como a criança que ele era. Na verdade, todos os três eram crianças.

Na cabeça de Thorin, sempre ficou claro que Dís precisava de cuidado. Não apenas por ser uma das crianças que sobrevivera ao ataque de Smaug, mas porque ela era sua irmãzinha. Ele não imaginara, porém, que Frerin também precisasse de cuidados. Embora fosse mais velho que Dís, Frerin não era _tão _mais velho. Mais uma vez, Thorin refletiu que os três irmãos eram muito novinhos em termos de idade de seu povo. Três crianças, na verdade.

Só que Thorin não podia mais se dar ao luxo de ser criança. Tinha perdido esse direito há quase um ano quando Smaug o fizera empunhar uma espada e liderar um exército para tentar repelir a fera, sem sucesso. E Thorin agora deveria liderar seu povo, como príncipe herdeiro. Ele sempre soubera que sua vida inteira se voltava para essa missão.

Os trovões foram ficando mais distantes, o vento se acalmou e a chuva foi se reduzindo a uma queda de poucos pingos. O dia provavelmente amanheceria ensolarado.

O dia também amanheceria diferente para Thorin. A tempestade lhe abrira os olhos para novas realidades. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Frerin junto de Dís, dormindo ao lado da irmã, também adormecida. Para os dois pequenos, a tempestade agora era uma lembrança ruim do primeiro verão que passavam longe da montanha.

Para Thorin, porém, dali para frente, começava uma vida de responsabilidades. Era o fim de sua infância, agora sem sua mãe, com um avô doente e um pai instável. O peso do futuro de sua gente e de sua família estava em seus ombros. E não importava que ele fosse jovem demais ou pouco mais de uma criança: ele era um príncipe de Durin, descendente de Durin, o Imortal.

Como a rocha, ele sobreviveria.

Fim

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_nadad_ = irmão

_namad_ = irmã

_nadamadith_ = irmãzinha

_khazâd_ = anões


End file.
